Advanture with uncle Levi
by pinacchi
Summary: All Levi wanted was a day just for himself but than his older sister (Hanji) came and ask whether he can babysit Eren. She have good arguments for him and in the end Levi was standing alone with his nephew in his living room.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure with Uncle Levi

Today is a good day, the weather is nice and it is around 23 °C outside. The clouds peacefully flow at the sky and the trees swinging slowly with the wind. But the best part was that Levi has his day off and he was already done with cleaning his house, not that cleaning is a bad thing. So that means he had the whole day for himself. That was what Levi thought.

Since Levi had the whole day for himself he decided that he would go to the gym and work himself out a little bit. He needed it after his daughter, Mikasa, was there the whole week.

Mikasa is Levi and his ex-girlfriends daughter, but they broke up just one year after her birth. She is four years old now. Petra left him because of some guy named Günter Schulz.

Levi packed his sport bag and was about to leave as his phone began to ring. He hesitated to answer his phone as he saw who called him. Levi stared at his phone for a moment and sighted. In the end he answers.

"What is it Hanji." He said a bit irritated.

"Levi I need your help." Hanji said seriously. Levi was surprised at Hanjis serious voice she never sounded like that.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"I need you… to watch Eren for the rest of the day." Levi paused for a couple of seconds until he slowly said: "Hell no."

"Ohhh come on Levi. I have to go to the lab and I can't bring Eren with me. You are the only one who has time." She said.

"Who said I have time. What is with mum and dad?" Levi asked as he grew more irritated.

"Did you forget that mum and dad are not in town? And I know that you have time since you are standing in the living room with your sport bag."

"Why do you know that?" Levi said seriously as he tried to remember why his parents would be out of town.

"Turn around." Hanji said amused by the sight from a thinking Levi. Levi turned around and looked at Hanji, who carried Levis three year old nephew in her arms, with wide eyes.

"And if you try to remember where our parents are, they are by old friends in the next town. Now let me in."

"No. Can't you ask Erwin or any of our other friends? " Levi said stubborn.

Hanji sighed. "There is just only one person who I can ask…..and that is Petra." Now Hanji and Levi have something like a stare duel. "Do you really want that Günter have your daughter and your nephew at his house?" She said knowing that Levi hated Günter for stealing his girlfriend and daughter.

"No way in hell." Levi says defended. And went to the terrace door and open it for his older sister and nephew to let them in.

"I knew I could count on you." Hanji says in her usual happy mood. She put Eren down so that he stands on his own two feet and gave Levi the bag with Erens things. "In the bag are some of Erens toys, clothes for changing and Erens favorite cookies. Good luck." Hanji says fast then she gets down so that she could look in Erens turquoise eyes. "Be nice to Uncle Levi. Have fun." Then she kissed her son fast and disappeared through the terrace door.

Levi and Eren looked after Hanji as she disappeared. While Levi looked very pissed, Eren just waved after his mother.

He can't believe it in just ten minutes his free and bratless day turned into a babysitting day with his nephew. Levi looked down at Eren and Eren looked with his big turquoise eyes back at his uncle. Levi sighs again. "So what are we doing now brat?" He asked the toddler.

Eren got in a thinker pose with his forefinger against his chin. Levi waited a moment for Eren to speak. " 'kasa here?" Little Eren asked. "No she is at her mothers." Levi said with a little bit sadness in his voice. Eren got back in his thinker pose.

Levi thought Erens thinker pose is funny; it remembers him so much of his sister and his mother. They do that too.

He got out of his amusement when his phone made a sound. He got a massage from Hanji.

To: Levi  
From: stupid glasses

Hey Levi, I will fetch Eren at 6 pm. You could go with Eren to the playground. I have put his sand toys in his bag. Have fun ;)

"Hey Eren how about we go to the playground?" Levi asked with a small smile which you would miss if you don't know him. As Levi said that, Erens eyes began to shine. "Yay we are going to the playground." Eren almost began to sing.

Lucky for him Eren was already dressed because it was a pain in the ass to dress him. Eren was about to go out of the terrace door like his mother had done it but Levi stopped him.

"You have to wait until I am dressed brat and we are not going through the terrace door, we are going through the front door like normal people." Eren looked at him for a moment. "But mama went through there." Eren said while pointing at the terrace door. "That why I said normal people." Levi said and smiled as he saw that Eren looked at him confused.

As they were on the playground the first thing Eren done was running to the sandpit and began to dig a hole with his little hands. The uncle went to his nephew and gave him his sand toys. "Don't dig with your hand that is gross." Eren nodded at him to show him that he understand what he wants and Levi went back to sit on a bank. He get his book out and began to read.  
From time to time he looked from his book and checked at Eren. And Levi was amazed with that what Eren build. Eren had built a castle. A really good castle, no one would think that that was built by a three year old. After Levi was sure Eren had not moved a centimeter he went back to his book.

But as Levi looked again at Eren his heart nearly stopped. Not because Eren was hurt or something because there was no Eren at all. Levi grabbed his and Erens things and began to search for him.

"EREN! EREN! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU" He shouted as he began to panicked. He had to find Eren. What the hell should he tell Hanji when he doesn't find him? No, that was not the right time to thing about something like that. Levi began to run as he heard a familiar laugh from a toddler.

"EREN!" Levi shouted again as he saw Eren with a creepy looking old man with a potbelly. Eren turned around and waved at Levi. "Uncle Levi." Eren shouted happily at Levi and wanted to run to him but the creepy old man picked him up and began to run. "Let go of me. I want to go to Uncle Levi." Eren said almost crying.

Levi saw that and began to run faster. Thanks god Levi was really fast and tackled that old man down and began to beat the shit out of him. Levi screamed at that guy and treated him 'if he ever comes back and trying to kidnap his nephew he would kill him' and some other things. He stopped as he heard Eren crying. Slowly letting go of the pervert old man and went over to Eren. He picked him up and looked at his body if he is hurt somewhere. As he was sure that Eren had no injuries he calls the police.

After that guy was arrested, Levi gets down so that he could look in Erens eyes. "Didn't your mother tell you not to go with strangers?" Levi asks angry. Eren just look at his shoes and doesn't say anything. "Who knows what he wanted to do with you." He said almost shouting.

Levi stares at Eren, who hasn't said anything yet. A minute later Eren looks to his uncle and says: "I'm sorry." Levi sighs, again. Today he does that a lot. "Just don't do that ever again, okay?" Eren nodded. "I promise."

They stand there in silence for a minute as Eren notice something. "Ne Uncle Levi where are my sand toys?" Levi blinks and looks at the bag he brings with him as he searched for his nephew. The bag was open and you could see it was just half full. The sand toys were gone.

Levi and Eren went the way back to the playground to look if they could find them. But they had no luck. Eren began to cry and Levi picks him up in his arms. "How about we go and eat lunch now and after that we look if we get new sand toys?" Levi says trying to calm his little nephew down.

He looks at his uncle and wipes away his tears. "Ok."

So they went in a family restaurant and ordered for Levi spaghetti Bolognese and for Eren the kids' plate with fries. As they were finish Levi wiped Erens mouth clean and paid for their meal. They went to a toyshop afterwards.

In the store Erens eyes went wide this was a haven for children. Eren wanted to run through the store but Levi held his hand firm. "What did we say about running away brat?" Eren looked at Levi. "Nothing." Eren say back. "What? Didn't you learn anything about running away earlier that day?" Levi says in disbelieve. "I learned that I don't go with strangers." Eren said obvious. Levi looks at his nephew and didn't know what to say.

They found fast the section with the sand toys and Levi buys Eren the sand toys which look almost like the old one. On the way out Levi lost Eren again. But he found him very fast.

Levi saw Erwin standing around 15 meters away from the store entrance. Not just Erwin, his wife and his son Armin, who was speaking with Eren right now, standing there too. So Levi walked to them.

"Hey Shitwin how are you?" Levi asks and got a look from Daniela (Erwins wife). Before Erwin could answer his wife spoke first. "I would like that you watch your mouth around my kids." She says serious. Levi looks around and noticed something. "Where is your other brat, Erwin?" Levi asks and ignores Daniela completely.

"We're wanted to buy her birthday present so we send her to her friend." Erwin said happily. They talked about 10 minutes before family Smith said goodbye.

"So Eren what do you want to do next?" The uncle asks him. But all what Eren do is to look at Levi face. "What?" Levi asks. "I have to poo-poo." He said finally and Levis face went from his normally blank one to one of panic. Because when Eren say he has to visit the toilet you have to be fast. Very fast.

So Levi picked Eren up and run to find a toilet. He finally found one but then Eren said: "Uncle Levi it's too late." And Levi began to swear like a comedian tells jokes in his show. He just was glad that Hanji put changing clothes in Erens bag.

After Levi cleaned Eren up and changes his clothes they went back to Levis home, it was almost 6 pm.

Of course it was not that easy as Levi wanted to be. Five guys Levi knows very well standing in their way. They were in the same gang but as Petra was pregnant with Mikasa he left them.

"How can I help you?" Levi asks irritated and with a look that could kill if you look too long.

"You know exactly what we want." One of them said. "Don't play stupid." An other one said angry. "No I don't. Now get out of my way." Levi said but they didn't move aside. He grew more irritated but then a little hand grabbed one of his. He looked down to see the scarred face from his little nephew which he forgot was there. The guys in front of him began to shout at him again. But Levi ignored them. Levi just looked at Erens face a moment later he picked him up.

"Eren close your eyes and count as far you know." Levi said with a little smile on his face. Eren nod and close his eyes and buried his face in Levis shoulder. Slowly he went to the guys which were ready to attack him. But of course Levi beat the living shit out of them.

Levi put Eren down as the guys were out of sight. "Are you ok?" He asks Eren. Eren nodded to say that he was fine. "Don't tell Hanji. She doesn't like something like that." Eren nodded again. "It's our secret." Levi tells him and Eren bright eyes began to shine. "Ok." Eren answers Levi happily.  
"Thanks god." Levi thought. Hanji would skin him alive when she knows that he beat people up even more because Eren was there.

They finally arrived at Levis house and Hanji waited in front of it. "Mama!" Eren shouted excited. "Hello my little one. How was it? Were you good?" She asks him. Eren looked at Levi.

"He was good, noisy as always." Levi said to Hanji as he looked to Eren. Erens smile grow wider. "That's good to hear. Here I bought you something to eat as Thanks for watching him."

"Thanks. See you." Levi said to Hanji. "You too Eren and remember what you learned today." Hanji looked wondering between Eren and Levi.

Levi turned around and went inside his house. A smile was on his face.

Hanji and Eren did the same and went home. On the way Hanji ask Eren: "What did you learn today."

Eren smiled at his mother and said: "That you I don't go with strangers and that Uncle Levi is super strong and very cool."


	2. the note

Hi,

I'm moving to so I will not uploading here anymore!

For the one who wanted a sequel from _Pregnant, Love and Baby _(KnB)are lucky I will write one ;) I don't know when it will come out but it will!

For the readers from _Everything is goning to be ok_ (SnK) I will rewirte this thing ;)

And for the ones who read _And then you came _(SnK) a new chapter is going to come out ;)

-pinacchi :3


	3. Chapter 3

You can find me now at with the same name (pinacchi)

/users/pinacchi (I hope the link works)

or at


End file.
